User talk:LtGenSpartan
Minifigure Wiki Can you join minifigure wiki? -BobaFett2 Prices * Hello, I've noticed recently that you've been removing international pricings from infoboxes. Just letting you know that it is in our Manual of Style to have US, Euro, UK and Australian prices in the infoboxes, and they should be included wherever possible. At any rate, they should not be removed. Thanks, 04:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to repeat what Nighthawk leader said, please do not remove international pricing from the infoboxes, we aren't all Americans. Kingcjc 19:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Further attempts to remove these prices after being told by two administrators that this is in the Manual of Style may be deemed as vandalism and treated as such. 22:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : No worries :) It did used to be US dollars only before it was voted to include international pricings about a year ago. And what you did with the pricing in 2010 was fine (removing the Euros prices)- currently for year articles we use US$ only since it isn't meant to include as much information. But everywhere else should contain international pricings as per the MoS. 03:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:What the!? The reason I think it's a complete fail is because it's a recreation of the [2005 ARC-170 Starfighter. Now the 2005 one has lost some value because they came out with a new one. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) WIP * Hi, I was wondering if you'd be able to add the following to 8097 Slave I sometime when you can (you've got it WIP'd so I don't want to interfere with it): LEGO's Description Thanks, 05:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry about that with the link- it's been fixed now. And I know that the reference to Revenge of the Sith is wrong, but it's a direct quote from LEGO, and we don't alter direct quotes. Can't see what you mean about spelling errors though. It will have to be added in eventually though as the quote is a part of the Manual of Style. 03:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Oops, I didn't even see that about the Trandoshan, hopefully they'll fix all those errors up sometime and we can fix it here too. Thanks for adding it in :) 04:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Completeness * Hi, just noticed you recently marked 8097 Slave I as complete. Only Completeness Check Group members are permitted to mark something as complete, if you want to propose an article for completeness status, you can list it here. 04:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Read this next time add a category Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Thanks. (Gosh!) -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 03:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) December 1 * Please stop adding your birthday to this page- this is the second time you have done so, and the second time it's been reverted. The date pages should contain content about LEGO-related events only, not Brickipedia's events 23:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Well, it shouldn't have been there in the first place 02:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Again, please stop adding the Category:Star Wars to articles, when they already have the Category:Star Wars minifigures. Look up the Brickipedia:Category Guidelines if you are unsure. Thanks, 15:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Slave 1 ok. Jedihunter Talk!! 22:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk on squrtlie's page Yeah, I noticed that too. As I held that conversation I didn't know it and the set had just been announced. 09:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: 8097 * Hi, sorry, I did in fact think that I left you a message, but it mustn't have saved correctly (stuff like that has been happening lately on my computer lately). Although I should have made sure it saved correctly though I guess. Sorry about that, 07:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Slave 1 You have had you WIP on Slave 1 for almost a week, can you ether edit it and take the WIP off or let me edit it. Kindly regards [[User:Agent Charge|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 08:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) * Users are permitted to have the WIP for three weeks- after then it can be removed, or the user can remove it themselves. 09:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've added a little note that should discourage it. Kingcjc 22:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, but I just never knew why those were there. I now guess that you are working on it in a separate program via Copy & Paste and then inserting it into the article. Is that correct? Thanks, -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 23:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) >:| * Hi, I'm not really sure what I can do :S The template is big, and the page is already semi-protected so unregistered and newly registered users can't edit it, so I don't know what else can be done, apart from continuing to warn people. I'll rollback edits if I see them on the page for you as well if I see any in the RC. However, having sole access to an article for 5 months is unacceptable, you'll have to un-WIP it sometime before then, but feel free to re-WIP it when you do get it. 00:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The WIP Template doesn't mean that others shouldn't edit it. It only states that you should not make MAJOR changes. 00:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: 8097 Umm, sory, but what did you mean with your post? I didn't really understand it... 18:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, now I know. And as I know it wasn't squirtle, it was who did that by uploading a new version of a file. That means the name stays but an other (better) image is uploaded by that name. You can find that feature at . He uploaded a new version of File:Bob.jpg. It's not really productive when somebody uploads a totally different, new version of a file since then the old image is lost. But because the file was called "Bob.jpg", a character from LEGO Universe, I didn't revert that, I just uploaded an other image from the Slave I wings. :) By the way, I think it would be better when you don't upload images letter for letter (File:Bo.jpg, File:Bob.jpg, File:Boba.jpg), you can simply put numbers behind the name, like BobaFett1.jpg, BobaFett2.jpg, BobaFett3.jpg ect. I think that will solve the problem of misunderstanding of such "Bob" images. :) 09:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hello, I've granted patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your contributions here! 22:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: august 8097 * Good to hear that's been fixed up, and by the looks of it, Trandoshan's been corrected too (must have happened a bit later on) 23:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) WIP * Hello, just wanted to let you know that the WIP rules have been updated per a vote on a forum, and since you have a current WIP I wanted to make sure that you knew about the changes. WIPs can now last for a maximum of one week. After the WIP template is removed (or should be removed), the previous WIP-er cannot re-WIP the article for a period one week. Of course, they may edit the article as normal in this timeframe, but can not mark the article as a work in progress, and other users are permitted to make whatever edits they wish to the article, or WIP the article themselves. Since the rules have only just been put in effect, you have a week from August 9, 9:00 UTC before the WIP templates are removed, ignoring that the WIP template was in place prior to this. Thanks, 08:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed your WIP template. If you want to, you can re-WIP it in one week again. :) Thanks, 14:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Starwarsuniverse wiki Ok dude, I am seriously trying to edit and I will in due time, I have a wiki too. Sorry bro i'll try. Tatooine 18:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) re:re:re:star wars universe wiki OK, im very truly sorry, bro. BTW, can you be a patroller on my wiki???? ::Tatooine 17:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) re:re:re:re star wars universe wiki Yay!!!!! I can make you one if your gonna' be patrolling. Thanks again!! :::Tatooine 01:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Retirement * Haha, yeah, kinda. I've been using the site a fair amount lately, but haven't found time to actually do anything... Don'e be surprised if you see me around sporadically throughout the next couple of months though. It's still fun... :) 02:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I was a bit quick about it. I also needed to fix some spelling errors the first time you put it in. You really found the minifigures at Target? I've been getting all mine from Toys 'R' Us, and it's burning holes in my wallet. Sweet! I really need to get out to Target. There is like one only 5 miles away from my college campus, but I can't get there without a ride, and I don't have my car on campus. I bought three from the first wave (2 Divers and a Forestman) and three from the second wave (Pop Star, Mime, Lifeguard). More than ten dollars down the drain. But I made sure to feel what was in the packages before buying them. If I have to I'm going to try to ride my bike all the way to Target. Old 8097 Lego Description * Wow, I would've thought they would have corrected it before it went into print. Oh well, at least it's been updated online though :) 00:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey old buddy. Hi man I'm really sorry I haven't been editing on your star wars universe wiki. You can take my administrator rights away if you want to. I'm truly sorry I haven't been editing. But anyways, I found this abandoned wiki(iPods wiki) and I am in '''dire need of a faithful editor like you. You can be an administrator too if you'll be a constant editor.:) So, what do you say dude??:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 23:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:hey old buddy Yeah, I know. I'll try to edit on star wars universe wiki. Cool,an iPod touch eh. I have one of those too. What happened to your iPod touch, did the screen get wet or something. I just got mine recently. Ok, thanks Jurassic park, and sorry about not editing on your wiki again.:) :regards,[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re: Ohhhhh. How did your iPod mini break. I know someone whose iPod nanos screen that just went out. The new iPod touch is rad too.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re:re Oh. The other day my iPod touch's internet was loading for a long time. But then I reseted all settings and all was well.:) I've heard stories of iPod nanos catching on fire.D: :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:ok:) I have a 3rd gen iPod nano too. I wonder how they catch on fire??•: maybe it's just a factory defect? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback and Administrator Status... Hi, I'm currently a Rollback and Patroller here at Brickipedia. Although I'd love to be an Administrator and I doubt I'd ever suceed. I think you do derserve to be a Rollback as you do meet all the requirements but you make very few edits a month. What Nighthawk Leader was trying to say was that you have made enough edits but he would like to see you make more edits regularly. Tell you what if you make say 5-10 edits a day for 3 days starting from tomorrow I will Support you're request for Rollback. Kind Regards. 11:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) New Look... I find the New Look of Wikia kind of complicated but when I find a Page that is quite hard to get to, I add it to my favourites. If you still want to be a Rollback then put in another request and I will Support you as long as you make about 10 edits a day. I might even put in a request for adminship at the same time. Kind Regards. 16:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jurassicpark787, welcome back! :) Kind regards. 14:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Contest Winner Winner! Congratulations! You are the winner of 's Star Wars planets Series 3 guessing contest!